Hard to read
by CherishIchigo
Summary: Byakuya becomes injuried and Hanatarou is in charged to take care of him. long oneshot. Story by Chitorie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this story, bleach does.  
>I did not create this story. I received permission to upload this story by somebody else.<p>

It was a lovely first day of Autumn in the Seireitei. The sun shone beautifully in the sky and a cool, relaxing breeze swept through the streets.

"What a wonderful day to be outside," sighed Hanatarou as he breathed in the breeze that hit his face. He continued to sweep the street with thoughts of wonder. He always found himself daydreaming when he swept and since things haven't really been that busy lately, he swept more often. It was sort of a meditation for him.

At time, though, he would get so caught up in what he was thinking about that he would becom unaware of what went on around him. Take now, for instance, with Renji running full speed toward the entrance of the infirmary he stood in front of. Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground without a chance to brace himself. It took a little bit to recover, but as soon as he did he ran inside to see what was wrong.

By the time he was inside, Renji, Unohana, and a small group of others were already running out the door in the direction Renji initially came from. Hanatarou stoodat the entrance frightened and confused as the others left him behind. He tapped a girl on the should and asked her what was going on.

"I'm not really sure," she answered. "Abarai Renji came in here and went straight for Unohana's office. Then she called some helpers and they left with Renji." She paused for a bit. "I think he said something about Kuchiki-Taichou..."

Hanatarou's heart nearly stopped when she said his name. He opened his mouth to speak, but then let out a sigh.

"Alright then," he finally said. "I suppose we had better wait for any news to come." He walked away from the girl and say back out next to the doorway with his back against the wall. The cool autumn breeze touched his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

You see, sometimes when he had daydreamed, he had thoughts of Byakuya Kuchiki. At first, he usually had tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, but as time went on, he found that he couldn't seem to keep him out. The thoughts were always able to push back harder, so eventually he gave up. Plus, anyone can admit, Byakuya was a really handsome guy, but it was strange for Hanatarou. This was the first time he had felt this way about anyone in his entire lifetime.

Of course, he always thought that the idea of he and Byakuya being together was absolute nonsense, even if wishes _could_ come true. Yet, how he wished for a long time how miracles like this could happen. How he wished Byakuya would hold him in his arms. The feeling of a warm embrace while being planted with gentle kisses... but it was all nonsense. Just plain nonsense and that same sadness that came with it always gnawed at his insides. The amount of heartache it made him feel was close enough to make his chest explode. What was truly sad was the fact it could never be shown in his face. At all times he had daydreamed, his face carried the same blank expression. It could almost be described as gloomy at times. It was like he learned to mask these things like that a long time ago. (Awies... poor Hana).

His daydreaming took him later in the day when eventually, they had brought Byakuya back in a stretcher. Hanatarou followed the group in. The others that carried the stretcher with the unconscious captain went into a room nearby. Renji was told to stay behind.

"Renji," began Hanatarou. "What happened?" Renji turned around to see Hanatarou with his head tilted to the side.

"Taichou complained of a headache earlier while we were doing paperwork. He went into the bathroom for about ten minutes. I got worried and went to go check on him," explained Renji. "When I found him, he had passed out and I couldn't get him to wake up."

Hanatarou glanced at the door of the room where Byakuya was getting treatment and sighed. He looked at a worried Renji and forced a smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he said. "He's getting help now."

As he said this, Unohana and the others left the room. She approached Renji with a smile.

"He will be fine, Renji," she informed him. "He's just suffering from exhaustion is all. You can return to your duties now." Renji sighed and smiled. He left the infirmary as he was told.

"As for you, Hanatarou," she started. "I will have you bring his meals to him. Part of his exhaustion comes from not eating enough during the day. He will be staying with us for about three weeks. I'm sure you can handle this."

Hanatarou's heart just about stopped as she said this. "Y-Yes ma'am," was all he could answer.

"Good," she said. "Just stay in the room with him until he's finished eating. We have to make absolute sure he eats all of his food.

Hanatarou's heart was on the verge of exploding into a million pieces, but his countenance did not change. It stayed in the same indifferent expression it was always in.

"Yes ma'am," he answered again with a slight smile. She smiled back at him.

"Breakfast will be delivered to him at seven o'clock, lunch at noon, and dinner at six," she said. "Be sure to be ready at those times." Hanatarou nodded as she left back for her office. She stopped and turned around.

"It's getting late," she said. "Why don't you get yourself some shut-eye? You don't seem to be getting very much rest lately." She went into her office and shut the door behind her.

Hanatarou agreed that it was a good idea. Things were really slow, so he thought it wouldn't hurt.

He entered his room, which was really small, but he didn't seem to mind. He took off his shirts and crawled into his bed. It was about 10 at night when his little daydreams swept him off into a peaceful sleep, despite how excited he was for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach. Nor do I own this story Chitorie does.

* * *

><p>Hanatarou found himself gasping for air in a sea of darkness. He could not move and he could not see. It was almost as if the black that surrounded him was suffocating him. It made him sick to his stomach.<p>

"Hanatarou..." said a mysterious voice that echoed in his mind.

"What do you want?" he whispered in to the darkness. Fear's cold hand gripped its icy fingers around his heart.

"You don't want to live this way, Hanatarou..." the voice whispered in his ear. "You know he would never love you, especially not the way you love him..."

All of a sudden, his whole body seemed like it was going to be ripped apart.

"You want this, Hanatarou..." the voice told him as he screamed. Pain surged thoughout his entire body. "It's the only way to get away from the pain you feel inside..."

"What's the only way?" asked Hanatarou as tears streamed down his face.

"Death..."

Hanatarou woke up gasping and cover in a layer of cold sweat. He turned his head from side to side remembering that he was still inside his room. It was still dark outside. Panting slowly turned to sobbing as he hugged his legs with his knees at his chest. He buried his face into his knees as his body shook from crying.

He looked over at his clock as he wiped away his tears. It was only about four o'clock in the morning. The alarm wasn't set until six, but he was truly afraid to go back to sleep.

Hanatarou got himself dressed and swung his legs out of the window of his room. A cool breeze hit his face as he began to sing a song. Soon, he was able to forget all about his nasty dream.

Four windows below, a certain Byakuya was awake and listened from the window.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Way up high<em>  
><em>There's a land that I've heard of<em>  
><em>Once in a lullaby...<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Skies are blue<em>  
><em>And all the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>Really do come true...<em>

Hanatarou speeds his tempo a little.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me.<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me...<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Bluebirds fly<em>  
><em>Birds fly over the rainbow<em>  
><em>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

Hanatarou slows his tempo.

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
><em>Beyond the rainbow<em>  
><em>Why, oh why can't I?<em>

Hanatarou sighed after he finished that song. He remembered that song from a video that Ichigo had when he went to go visit him. He liked the video, but he wasn't too fond of the flying monkeys. The song, however, touched his heart and, even though he had only heard it once, he remembered all the words.

A couple of hours went by pretty quickly as anxiety ate away at Hanatarou's insides. His face never showed an ounce of worry. He picked up the tray of food that was Byakuya's breakfast. He gulped down his fear as he headed for Byakuya's room.

He approached the door hesitantly. He sighed before giving the door a quick couple knocks and entering.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-Taichou," greeted Hanatarou in a sing-songy voice that Byakuya found slightly familiar. "I've brought you your breakfast," he said as he went to hand the captain his tray. The captain's fingertips touched his as he took the tray and Hanatarou just about died.

Hanatarou continued to smile as he say in the seat next to Byakuya's bed. Byakuya set the tray on his lap as he took a drink of the tea.

"Your name is Hanatarou Yamada, am I correct?" asked the captain with his usual blank stare. Hanatarou was a bit surprised, but didn't really show it.

"Yes," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just had to be sure," answered the captain as he took another bite of the fish on his plate.

"Hanatarou, could you open the window for me?" asked Byakuya.

"Why certainly," smiled Hanatarou. He hummed the tune to his favorite song as he walked over to the window. He opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. Byakuya continued to watched him from the bed. It wasn't until Hanatarou reached the window that he remembered the tune that he was humming. Hanatarou stopped humming the tune as he looked out the window.

"You know," he stated. "I really do love the first days of autumn. The cool air always seems to calm my nerves. I think I might take a walk later." He looked back over at the captain. "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

Byakuya gave him a slight nod as he started on the rice.

"That's good," said Hanatarou as he stared out the window again. He almost instantly became lost in his daydreams again and without realizing it, he began to hum the same tune as earlier.

Byakuya set his finished tray on the table next to his bedas he watched the peculiar young man hum away. _It most definitely had to have been him singing really early this morning_, he thought. As he stared at Hanatarou, he noticed htat he never seemed to look happy or sad when he was thinking. Maybe he was just thinking about what to do today or something. What Byakuya didn't realize was that Hanatarou was thinking about _him._

Five minutes past like this before Hanatarou realized he drifted off into la-la land and he looked back at the captain to see how he was fairing.

"Oh," he said. "You're already finished with your breakfast?" Byakuya say in silence as Hanatarou went to go fetch his tray. "I'm sorry for drifting off into my thoughts just now. I had better go, but I'll be back later with your lunch. See you later," he said as he walked out the door. Byakuya watched him sort of wishing that he didn't have to leave.

Hanatarou leaned again the other side of the door feeling very idiotic, especially when he went off into dreamland and totally forgetting about Byakuya and the breakfast. _He probably thinks I'm so weird now,_ thought Hanatarou. He was then approached by Rukia and Renji.

"Hey, Hanatarou," called Renji. "How's Taichou doing?"

"Oh, he says he's doing better this morning," said Hanatarou. "I think he can use some company." He left the two of them for the kitchen as they went inside.

"Good morning, Nii-sama," greeted Rukia. "How are you this morning?" she asked as she set a vase of flowers she picked on the table next to him.

"I'm doing fine," he stated as he stared out the window.

"That's great," laughed Renji. "You had us worried there yesterday. How's everyone treating you?"

"Alright," answered the captain. "You both know that Hanatarou pretty well, am I right?" The two of them looked at each other and then back at Byakuya.

"Um, yes," answered Rukia as she tilted her head to the side.

"He's a sort of... peculiar young man, isn't he?" asked the captain as he continued to look out the window.

"Well, yeah," Renji answered this time. "Why are you asking?" The captain paused for a bit.

"He brings me my meals," answered the captain. Renji just laughed.

"He's alright though," said Renji. "You don't have to worry about him."

"Yes," agreed Rukia. "He can be a bit ditzy, but he really is nice."

After a few more minutes of conversation, the two visitors decided to leave while giving him a couple of "get well soons" and such. Byakuya soon started thinking about Hanatarou.

Lunch time rolled around and Hanatarou came in with another tray. What he had came in to see, however, was a sleeping Byakuya. His heart had melted when he saw the sleeping beauty. He had imagined many times what it would be like to see him in his most peaceful state, but he never imagined it being this wonderful. Yet it was lunch time now, he had to wake him up as much as he didn't want to.

Very hesitant was he when trying to wake the captain. He set the tray down next to the vase of flowers on the table and reached a hand to touch Byakuya. Instead fo trying to wake him, his hand wandered to his face and he began to gently caress his cheek. That is, until Byakuya flinched. He froze there hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Then Hanatarou saw Byakuya's hand slither up from his side and take hold of his. Hanatarou almost yelped and blushed himself a pretty shade of pink. His face then went from pink to red as the sleeping Byakuya began to kiss the back of his hand. *nose bleeds*

It took a little bit, but then he was finally able to wriggle his hand free of Byakuya's. Byakuya seemed to feel for the hand with a confused look on his face. Hanatarou did it right this time and tapped Byakuya's shoulder.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, please wake up," called Hanatarou. At first, he didn't respond, but after a couple of tries the captain finally woke up.

"It's time for lunch," Hanatarou forced a smile. Byakuya noticed his hands were a bit shaky, but then decided not to ask. He pulled the tray onto his lap and began his meal.

Hanatarou was already a little tired. His eyes seemed to pick a certain spot on the wall to let his mind go off into nowhere and then they moved from there. Again, Byakuya watched him closely and he began to notice slight changes in his facial expressions. They were extremely hard to tell for anyone else, but Byakuya seemed to read him like a book.

At first, he saw happiness through a dreamlike gaze and eyes full of love. Then he saw sadness and a touch of fear in eyes full of hopelessness and a little regret. The eyes continued their sad gaze until a rumbling sound came from his tummy. He held his tummy and laughed.

"Well, I suppose this is what I get for getting up so early and still missing breakfast," he giggled. Byakuya paused his chewing and looked down at the assortment of food he had before him. He held out some food to Hanatarou, who turned it down.

"I really couldn't," he explained. "You need that to regain your strength. I can just get a snack later that'll hold me over until supper." Byakuya continued to eat a little hesitantly at first, but then was able to get over it.

"How come you didn't eat breakfast in the first place?" he wondered.

"Oh, I was distracted by something I saw before," answered Hanatarou while remembering his disturbing dream. "Wow, and I was up at like four."

"I know," stated Byakuya as he took another bite. Hanatarou tilted his head in confusion.

"Unless I heard another young man's voice singing something about a rainbow and you just picked up the tune this morning," explained Byakuya.

Hanatarou looked at him sheepishly.

"You heard me singing?..." he asked as he blushed. Byakuya gave a slight nod and Hanatarou just about died.

"Though before that, I thought I had heard crying," said Byakuya as he took a sip of tea. Hanatarou instantly knew what he was talking about. He turned his face away from Byakuya's.

"It could've been the wind you heard," he lied.

"It probably wasn't," said Byakuya plainly as ever as he set his tray to the side. Hanatarou looked back at him.

"Oh, you're finished with lunch," he said as he managed to force a weak smile. He grabbed the tray. "I'll see you at suppertime," were his final words before he left the room.

Byakuya stared at the door after he left. He suddenly started to feel very confused about himself. He ordinarily didn't care about the lives of others he didn't know very well. Yet, from when Hanatarou first walked through the door and greeted him with his sing-songy tune, he felt a sudden interest in him. The way he was feeling about Hanatarou now reminded him of how he felt when he first met Hisana. Like love at first sight...

"This cannot be..." he uttered to himself. "It's not possible..."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>Suppertime came. Hanatarou had entered to see Byakuya reading a book. He set down the book to eat. Neither of them had said much anything at all at that time. Hanatarou still felt awkward from before and Byakuya was trying to keep Hanatarou out of his head. Hanatarou just sat and daydreamed like he did before while Byakuya tried not to watch him. He was able to help himself for a while, but then he caught a glimpse of Hanatarou's sad face and he had to keep watching. His face began to look sadder and sadder and Byakuya had to keep himself from bringing him into his arms. He failed to realize that by not doing so, the sadness kept coming not just to Hanatarou but to him as well.<p>

Hanatarou broke away from his thoughts and looked over at him. "Oh, you don't seem to be eating," he said.

"I'm not really hungry right now," stated Byakuya in a flat tone.

"But you must eat," said Hanatarou with pleading eyes. "We want you to get your strength up."

Byakuya sighed and began eating again. Unless Hanatarou's eyes were deceiving him, he thought he saw a small smile on the captain's face, which made his heart melt. Hanatarou began to stare at Byakuya in admiration without realizing it. Byakuya tried to keep his eyes away from Hanatarou and tried to stare out the window. Occasionally, he would glance back at the cute little Hanatarou, but only for a short time before looking out the window again. Byakuya finally finished his meal and Hanatarou quietly left the room. Byakuya was almost sad to see him go, but then rememebered, of course, that he would be there tomorrow and it seemed like he couldn't wait.

Hanatarou woke up the next morning to the same dream as the night before. Though it was all the same, it still had a great effect on him. Once again, he began to cry. Four floors down, a sleeping Byakuya had dreamt away. In his dream, he held his wife in his arms. She smiled up at him and stared lovingly into his eyes. He closed his eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I love you, too," said a voice that was different from Hisana's. Byakuya pulled back to find Hanatarou in his arms.

He gasped as he woke up. He sat and looked around the room finding everything normal, except hearing faint sobs from his window. He looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter after four. His heart begged for the crying to stop. He knew exactly who it was. He covered his ears with his pillow to try and block out the sound, but it stuck with him in his mind.

"It can't happen like this," he whispered to himself. "I have to stop thinking about him, I can't love him like I loved Hisana..."

The next couple of day, Byakuya and Hanatarou were really quiet. Hanatarou would try to talk to him, but Byakuya either ignored him or shot him a glare to shut him up. Every time he did this, though, Byakuya felt a pang of guilt swallowing his insides. He could tell that it hurt Hanatarou's feelings. One time, he thought he could have cried, but to his surprise he didn't.

It was lunch time of the fifth day that Hanatarou brought Byakuya his meal. Byakuya was still pretty pale at this point. Hanatarou handed Byakuya the tray like always and sat down silently in the chair next to him as Byakuya began to eat. Hanatarou rested his head on the back of the chair. Every night since then, he's had that nightmare, leaving him more and more exhausted as the days went by.

Byakuya felt bad for him. He heard his cries every morning. Hanatarou didn't need his tough-guy crap. He needed a friend. He could only figure out one way to bring the young man some sort of peace.

"Hanatarou," started Byakuya. Hanatarou looked up at him.

"Yes?" he answered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Byakuya nodded. "You know that song that you sang the other morning?"

"Oh, um, yes?" Hanatarou perked his head up.

"Could you sing that song for me?" asked Byakuya. Hanatarou nodded and cleared his throat before beginning to sing the song with his beautiful tenor voice. With every line that he sang, Hanatarou seemed to become more and more sleepy. As he sang that last line, he drifted to sleep while leaning his head on the back of the chair.

Byakuya watched him sleep and sighed. He could no longer deny it in his heart. He had fallen, and fallen hard, in love with Hanatarou. Byakuya looked away in shame and confusion. Now that he knew for sure, he could either (a) confess and possibly make things incredibly awkward between the two or (b) try to forget about it. Yet how could you forget something you have to be reminded of three times a day every day for the next couple of weeks? He looked back at the sleeping Hanatarou. Maybe he didn't have to forget just yet.

As he thought this, Unohana entered the room.

"Hello there," she greeted the other captain. "How have you been feeling, Byakuya?"

"Better," he answered her.

"That's good," she smiled as she looked over at Hanatarou. "Is he... sleeping?"

Byakuya gave her a slight nod. She looked surprised.

"I didn't think things have been _that_ slow, but apparently even one of our hardest workers is sleeping on the job," she sighed as she tapped Hanatarou on the shoulder. "Hanatarou..."

He shivered a bit before opening his eyes. He yawned as he looked at Unohana.

"Oh hello, Taichou," he greeted. She looked down at him, waiting for him to realize what he had done. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," smiled Unohana. "Just go up to your room and take a nap."

Hanatarou stood up from the chair. "Thank you, Taichou," he said sheepishly as he left the room.

Byakuya finished his lunch before Unohana gave him a quick checkup.

"Well," she concluded with a smile. "It looks like you'll be out of here sooner than we've expected."

"How soon?" he asked her.

"Take about another week or so," she answered. "Just to be sure." She grabbed the tray and headed to the door. "I'll see you sometime later," she told him as she left. She took the tray to the kitchen. As she headed out, she decided to check up on Hanatarou. She made it to the main room and found that he had only made it to the foot of the stairs just snoozing away. She almost found this amusing. She ordered some others to help him to his room before leaving to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach. Nor do I own this story Chitorie does.

* * *

><p>Hanatarou twisted and turned in his bed, breathing very heavily from the horror that occured within his mind. He yelped as he woke up in a layer of cold sweat and like previous times, he began to cry. His sobs lasted for about fifteen minutes before he looked at the clock. It was already 5:50 and he had to hurry. He took out a pill from his side bag and swallowed it down. He perked up instantly.<p>

He rushed out the door and hurried down the stairs almost running into a couple of people. He finally made it to the first floor. He ran into the kitchen to find the tray of food prepared for Byakuya. He grabbed the tray, but before he ran through the doors again, his stomach began to growl.

"Oh no, I've missed lunch," he whined to himself.

He called to one of the cooks.

"Excuse me," he said. "Does anyone have anything I can snack on for now?" One of the girls nodded and reached into the freezer, pulling out the legendary bomb pop. She threw it to him and he was able to catch it in his mouth.

"Fank oo," he mumbled as he ran out the door.

Byakuya had just finished reading a book when Hanatarou came through the door.

"Hello, Kuchiki-Taichou," he greeted him in his usual fashion. Byakuya noticed his messy hair and red, swollen eyes. It made him a little suspicious, though he hadn't heard anything other than the people outside and such.

"Is everything alright, Hanatarou?" he asked him.

Hanatarou just smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I was just in a hurry because I slept too long." Byakuya didn't exactly buy it. Hanatarou handed him the tray. Their fingertips touched together this time, making all the hairs on both of their bodies stand on end. Hanatarou sat down in the chair trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Hanatarou's tummy began to rumble again as Byakuya began to eat. He laughed as he brought out the bomb pop.

"I remembered to bring in a snack this time," he giggled as he tore off the wrapper and threw it in the waste basket.

*Here cometh the yaoi!*

Byakuya watched as he did this. _A popsicle?_ he asked himself as he saw Hanatarou put the tip into his mouth and stare off into nowhere, unknowingly setting Byakuya's hormones into motion. They way he began to move it around the inside of his mouth set Byakuya's hips on fire. A little juice ran out the corner of his lips and down his chin, tantalizing every muscle in Byakuya's body.

"Haha, sorry," giggled Hanatarou as we wiped it off his face. "I can be a bit messy at times," he said before sucking on the popsicle again. Byakuya continued to watch him attentively before soon realizing that he became hard. _Thank goodness he's not paying attention_, he thought to himself as he bent one of his legs up to conceal his hardened member. Hanatarou looked over at Byakuya, noticing that his face was a bit flushed.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Byakuya quickly nodded his head and answered, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Let me feel your forehead, you look like you have a fev-"

"I'm fine," he said again as he set his finished tray on the table next to him.

"Oh, you're finished already?" asked Hanatarou. He looked down at his bomb pop. He had just gotten through the red part."Can I finish this first before I go?"

"Sure," answered Byakuya. As if he would say no to that. *wink wink*

Hanatarou began to suck on the popsicle again and Byakuya watched with lustful eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed him so bad.

"Hanatarou," he uttered. Hanatarou looked back at him noticing the strange look Byakuya was giving him.

"Is something the matter?" asked Hanatarou feeling a bit uneasy.

"What do you think of me, Hanatarou?" he asked in a low tone. "Be honest with me."

Hanatarou was surprised at the captain's question. He definitely didn't see this one coming.

"Well," said Hanatarou. "I'm not really sure how to describe it..."

"Just tell me," Byakuya told him with pleading eyes. "I need to know." Hanatarou looked away at first. There was nothing he could say, except for...

"I-I'm in love with you, Taichou," he stuttered with his face turned away. There was a pause between the two of them. Eventually, Hanatarou broke the silence.

"I'll go," he uttered as he grabbed for the tray. Byakuya grabbed his wrist before he could. Hanatarou's heart fluttered.

"Not yet," he said before pulling him onto the bed and into his arms. Hantarou looked a bit confused.

"Taichou, I-"

The captain put his finger to his lips and hushed him. He let his finger trace his jawline before bringing Hanatarou into a passionate kiss.

Hanatarou pulled awau from the kiss a bit dumbstruck.

"Kuchiki-Taichou," he whispered.

"Call me Byakuya," said the captain. Hanatarou smiled and said his name before being brought into another kiss.

The kisses began to become more passionate. Byakuya pulled Hanatarou onto his lap so that he straddled him. Then he flipped the both of them vertically so that Hanatarou laid on his back and his head was at the foot of the bed. After giving him a few more kisses on his neck, he took the popsicle from his hand. He held Hanatarou's hands above his head with his free hand and stuck the bomb pop into Hanatarou's mouth.

"Suck it," the captain ordered him. Hanatarou did as he was told as the captain moved it around the inside of his mouth. Hanatarou soon felt the captain's shaft grow harder and press against his, making him grow hard as well. Byakuya slipped the bomb pop from his mouth and slid it down his chin then his neck and onto his collar bone. He licked up the juices, starting on his collar bone and working his way up to his mouth, where he began to kiss him once again.

Byakuya propped himself up with his elbow. He let go of Hanatarou's wrists and sled his other hand down his side and to his leg, where he started rubbing his inner thigh. Hanatarou let out a moan, allowing entrance for Byakuya's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

They continued like this onely for a little bit before Hanatarou broke off the kiss and perked his head up.

"What is it?" asked Byakuya.

"Renji and Rukia-san are here," he told him. Byakuya quickly got off of him before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," he answered. "I hear them right now." Byakuya set the bomb pop on the tray as Hanatarou got up onto his knees. He heard them at the door. Then he did the first thing that came mind. He put Byakuya's hands together in front of him to start his favorite clapping game that thank goodness Byakuya happened to know, too.

Rukia and Renji entered to hear Hanatarou chanting.

Down by the banks of the hanky panky

Where the bullfrogs jump from bank to bank,

Saying hip, hop, hippity-hoppity,

East side, West side.

Kerplunk!

Byakuya just did the hand motions with him. It really isn't his thing to chant rhymes and whatnot. Hanatarou turned around to see the visitors.

"Renji, Rukia-san! Hello there," he cheered as he greeted them.

"Hey, guys," greeted Rukia. "What's going on?"

"We were just playing a clapping game before I had to go," lied Hanatarou. He got off from the foot of the bed and grabbed the tray. "I'll see you guys later," he said as he left the room.

"See, we told you he was nice," said Rukia.

"Yeah, you two seem to be getting along pretty well," added Renji. Byakuya just laughed inside his head and thought, _You have no idea._


End file.
